Rise Up and Be The Change
by FandomGirl517
Summary: Sequel to "The Virus Within". One year after the events of TVW, Anne has never been happier. But a new virus threatens to kill Frank and she has to do everything she can to stop it. And what happens when someone from her past comes back into her life? Read on to find out! Rated T for mild language and violence. Please feel free to fave, rate, and review!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: One Year Later**

"Yo, Anne!" A voice rang throughout the apartment, echoing on the walls. Accompanied by the repeating knocking at the door, the voice continued to call to me.

In the bedroom light poured through the window, landing directly on me. I shifted and let out a soft groan. Soon I sat up and stretched, yawning and rubbing my eyes. After a bit I heard the voice and groaned louder, getting out of my bed and heading to the door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I shouted at the voice, opening the door and frowning. "Shut your mouth before you wake the whole building, Osmosis."

"Then get up the first time!" The cell retorted, walking in.

I sighed and closed the door, walking to the kitchen and making two cups of coffee. Handing one to Osmosis, I leaned on the counter and took a sip from mine. "What is it the chief wants now?"

"Why is it always something with work when I come here in the morning?" Osmosis replied, smiling. "Why can't I come by on your day off without you assuming work is involved?"

"Because last time you did it was because of my dad, remember?" I replied, showing him the chain on my arm.

"Oh yeah." He replied, smiling. "Well this time it's not work related. Thought I'd take you and Drix out today just to hang out. Maybe stop by your favorite shops or something." He explained, drinking his coffee.

I smiled a bit at him and drank from my cup, setting it down. "Seriously? That's so nice of you."

"Of course! I figured since you rarely get days off like this, I'd treat you to a nice day out." He replied, handing me his cup. "Now go get ready. I'll come get you at ten."

"Sounds good!" I smiled, placing the empty cups in the sink. "Now get out of here so I can get ready!"

"You got it!" Osmosis replied, leaving the apartment.

Ever since what happened last year, my life has never been better. I've been promoted on the force once I was healed up so I am not an apprentice anymore! Now I am the force's first virus cop. What's more is that I've been helping the force with making new tools to help with catching criminals. One of them is a gun that, when shot at someone, some ropes shoot out and tie the legs and arms of the criminals together so they can't get away. Almost everyone on the force has one now and they all love it.

I've also gone to schools and events to help be a representative for the department and teach kids how to be safe. Some kids were scared because I am a virus (more specifically El Muerte Roja) but they weren't scared once they learned I help keep them safe. A lot of kids now love when I go to events like that. The especially love the claw (it is a crowd favorite).

Honestly part of me wishes Thrax was still around. Ever since I found out that he was my dad, I wanted to talk more to him about everything. With him dead, however, that is something I cannot do anymore. The other part of me is happy they're gone, especially Almira. The scar on my right side of my abdomen also does not miss her.

I've also been more open about my virus type since the incident a year ago. I changed my outfit so my claw was not hidden, even though I do not use it. I always have Thrax's chain on my right wrist, since the department allowed me to keep it. They figured it would be safer in my hands and not in a room, since someone could break in and steal it. We do not need another incident like that again.

Back to present day, I washed up and picked out my outfit for the day. I put on a red sports bra and blue shorts with a black belt. I put on a black jacket, which is light enough for me to wear and different than the one I wore before. I slipped on my signature boots and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I put my police badge and gun into my bag, just in case I need it. I usually hold my gun on my hip, but since it's my day off, in the bag it goes!

I went out and turned on my television, beginning to clean up the kitchen. I listened as the mayor spoke about the 1 year anniversary since Osmosis and the gang saved Frank from Thrax. He chuckled a bit to myself as I listened to him praise us, which is the complete opposite to how he treated us last year. I'm also glad Drix stayed here to help us on the force. Life has never been more great for me.

As I washed out the last mug, my lighter finger began to twitch suddenly. I jumped and dropped the cup, seeing it shatter on the floor. I looked at my claw and raised a brow, watching it until it stopped. It hasn't done that in a year, It only does that if something bad is going to happen. "But nothing bad will happen today." I told the claw, cleaning up the broken mug and listening to the television.

Nothing bad can happen on my first day off in a long time.

Can it?

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

I'M BACK!

I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! I was so busy finishing up college (graduated last year (whoot!)) and been super busy with work! I only recently got my kick into writing again!

I had a dream a while back with Thrax and Anne in it, so here I am finally with the sequel! I've been binge listening to "Welcome to the Show" by Britt Nicole because I feel like it's a perfect song for Anne!

I still have a few things to figure out with this story, but I know for sure what I want to do with it and I am so excited to share it finally!

ALSO! If you want to have your OC in this sequel, whether as a cameo or otherwise, please feel free to PM me! If you do not have a fanfiction account, I do have a Tumblr (AllyCharms) that you can talk to me on! Feel free to ask me and we can talk about what we can do! Of course I will give you full credit for the character! I do not intend to steal anything!

I will try to update this as frequently as I can, but life comes first (as you all know).

I may actually start writing chapter 1 now! I'm so excited to write and be back with Anne!

CREDITS AND DISCLAIMERS

Anne is owned by me. Please ask me if you wish to use her in one of your own stories.

Almira is owned by DarkraixCresselia. I got permission from her to use Almira in my story.

Osmosis Jones is owned by Warner Bros.


	2. Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed

**Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed**

"Thank you again, Osmosis!" I said as I walked with him and Drix down the street. We had just left the mall and began wandering around, not really caring where we went. That's the best thing about these days is we can just wander and find something new.

"Not a problem." Ozzy replied, hands in his pockets. "It is a nice day, so why not go out?"

Drix floated next to us, looking to Osmosis. "Of course it's the perfect day. Frank is in excellent health." Osmosis and I looked to him and laughed. This is one reason why we love having Drix around.

We continued walking down the street and I hummed a bit, looking at the people passing by. Everyone seemed to be having a great day. We decided to go to a park nearby and wandered through there, taking in the sights. Kids were out of school on break, many of which played sports in the park. One of the kids kicked the ball and it flew towards me. I caught it in my hands and smiled, looking to them.

"You got quite a leg!" I told the boy as I handed the ball to him.

"Thank you, Miss Anne." He said, taking the ball when I handed it to him.

"It's just Anne, okay?" I smiled, waving as he ran off.

"You sure have a way with kids." Ozzy smirked, elbowing me gently in my arm.

"Oh shut up, Osmosis," I smacked his arm, beginning to walk with them again.

I did enjoy being around kids. They were innocent and sweet and tell the best stories. They also don't judge me for being different (a virus). Kids find it cool that I was different and sometimes are surprised that I am a virus working for the police department. I always tell them afterwards that they can be anything they want to be, even if they're different. Parents and teachers usually are nice and thank me for making an appearance, as well as tell me I am inspiring to kids. It makes me feel good when I get compliments.

Several times I've considered leaving Frank and going somewhere else. However every time I thought about it, I remembered a million other reasons to stay. The main reason usually involves the friends I've made while here. If I moved away, I wouldn't have anyone to support me and I'd have to start over. That and whenever I mention it to Osmosis he begs me to stay,

Osmosis is one of my main reasons alone for me to stay. He cared for me when I grew up and became like a father to me. Even when I got older he continued being supportive, but I also have to be a voice of reason to him. He's the reason why I grew up not wanting to harm people. He helped to show me that even though I'm a virus, people will be accepting of me. Ever since the events of last year, I've been more open about myself to everyone because they know that I want to help, not hurt.

As we wandered through the park we stumbled upon a farmer's market. It was the first one I've seen in a long time and I love going to them. Fresh foods, locally grown, and more. One of my favorite things to go do and I always try go to them as often as possible. The store I usually go to doesn't have a lot of what you can find at the markets and, if they do, it's not as fresh.

I wandered and looked at the food stands, stopping at several and looking at the products. The vendors chatted with me as I picked out a few things, putting them in a bag and paying for them (I got the bag at one of the vendors there). We wandered around and bought a few things, chatting with vendors and learning more about their businesses and more.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a guy with a black hoodie, hood up and keeping his head down. I kept an eye on him as I shopped, watching his actions. He was kind of shifty looking and I didn't like how he was looking around at the food. I wandered more and got closer to him, acting like I didn't notice and buying more produce. After a few minutes I noticed him reach an arm out, grabbing a few apples before running off.

"Hey!" I shouted, tossing my bag at Osmosis and running after the guy. "Get back here!"

"Anne! Wait up!" Osmosis yelled, rushing after me with Drix on his tail.

I ran after the man as he rounded corners, keeping close on his trail. This isn't my first rodeo doing this sort of thing, so I kept up well with the criminal. He tried pushing things down to slow me down, but I jumped and avoided them with ease. Several times I nearly tripped but I kept up with him easily.

He continued to run away and turned down an alley, pushing down people as he went. I caught the people before they fell and stood them upright, turning down the alley. I stopped and looked, but I could not see him. Cursing under my breath, I noticed a garbage bin against the wall and sighed. He must have climbed that to get away. Without a second thought, I jumped on the can and grabbed the edge of the building, using my boots to help me climb the building.

"Anne!" I heard Osmosis say, looking to him when I was on top of the building. "What are you doin', girl?!"

"I'm catching this guy, one way or another!" I retorted.

"You can get hurt! You don't know if this guy has a weapon!" Drix replied, trying to hold all the bags from the market.

"I've done worse!" I smirked.

Looking to the roof I noticed a few faint footprints. I ran in the direction of them and jumped from roof to roof. Soon I noticed a figure in an alley and stopped, confirming it was them. They looked several ways before rushing out of the alley, keeping his hands in his pockets with the apples. I jumped off the roof and rushed out of the alley, almost bumping into Osmosis and Drix.

"Perfect timing!" I smirked, grabbing my purse from Drix and digging in it.

"What are you going to do?" Drix asked, watching me as I dug.

I soon pulled out my gun, hooking it to my hip and shuffling in my purse more. Pulling out my cop badge and another device, I handed my purse back to the pill. "What my job requires me to do." I said, rushing off in the direction of the criminal. I checked the device to make sure it was loaded, grinning when it was. Soon I saw the thief turn down a street and turned soon after him, keeping up with him easily. "STOP! FPD!" I yelled at him, tailing him with ease when he didn't stop. He continued to try to slow me, but I continued to dodge his attempts.

Soon he turned down an alley and I followed, aiming and shooting the device. Some rope with weighted balls at the end shot out and wrapped around the thief's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. I hooked the device to my belt and panted slightly, walking towards him and pulling out my gun.

"You are under arrest for theft." I told him, aiming the gun at him. "You have nowhere to run now. Put your hands up in the air and turn towards the wa-"

"God, can't a virus get something to eat for him and his baby girl without having to deal with the police for once?!" The thief groaned, sitting up slowly and turning to face me.

Wait. Wait one spitting minute. That voice. The nickname. The face. No. No, it's impossible. No.

No...

My eyes widened slowly as I kept the gun trained on him, gripping it tightly. My mind tried hard to comprehend what the hell was going on. It was running at a million miles per hour, yet I could not think of why this was happening. My whole body went stiff as my hands gripped the gun as hard as they could, shaking slightly. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to hurl.

Sitting in front of me was him.

The infamous virus.

My dad.

"Thrax..." I managed to breathe, hearing Osmosis and Drix run up behind me. I kept my stance, not moving the gun from him once.

"What in the Frank?!" Osmosis' jaw dropped, looking at him.

"We thought you were dead!" Drix said, fumbling with the bags more.

"Well you thought wrong." Thrax said, sitting up more. "Me and my baby girl managed to escape...barely. But I don't have time to deal with you three!" He put his fingers in his mouth, whistling. I heard a laugh and my breath hitched, looking up and seeing a figure on the roof. It jumped down in front of Thrax, growling at us.

I smirked nervously, training my gun on her. "Almira..." I said.

She growled louder and moved quickly, pouncing on me and tackling me to the ground. I cried out as my head hit the ground, looking up at her as she held a paw over my face. I shifted so my feet were on her chest, kicking up and throwing her back. She landed on Thrax and both of them fell back to the ground, knocking the hyena out and causing the man to groan. I stood and held my head, snarling and walking towards them.

"Both of you are under arrest." I growled, grabbing Thrax by the collar. "And this time, you will not get away."

"Oh really?" The virus smirked. "And how are you going to do that?

I growled and pulled my free hand back, balling it into a fist. I quickly punched him once in the face, knocking him unconscious. I dropped him to the ground and stood straight, wincing and holding the back of my head. I looked at my hand after and saw a small bit of plasma, placing my hand back on my head and looking at the virus on the ground.

How? How was he here? Why was he here?! I saw them fall into that tub of alcohol or whatever it was. I thought I had heard them die. I thought they were gone for good. How is it they are here? How long have they been here? Why are they here? Were they back to try to kill Frank again or something bigger? My mind raced and tried to think of something. But nothing was coming up.

"Anne...?" Osmosis said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Anne, you alright?"

"...go get your car..." I said, keeping my head down and lowering my hand. "We're taking them to the station..."

"Anne..." He repeated.

"Get your car, Osmosis. Now." I demanded, looking to him. "They're criminals. We are taking them in."

Osmosis opened his mouth, but soon shut it and ran out. Luckily we were not far from our apartment building, so I knew he wouldn't be long before he came back. I heard Drix come up to me from behind, placing a hand on my back. He said nothing, looking to the two on the ground before leaving the alley. I walked to where my gun lay on the ground and picked it up, turning and keeping an eye on Thrax and Almira. Keeping the gun in my hand, I kept watch until I heard the car behind me, hearing Osmosis get out.

"I'll get them to the station. You should go home." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No...I'm going with you." I said, going to the car and seeing Drix nearby waiting. I grabbed the bags and got in the front seat, setting the bags on the ground. I watched the boys get the two on the ground and bring them to the car, getting them in before getting in themselves.

"Anne, you really should go home...it's your day off." Drix said from the back seat. "Plus you have a small cut on your head and it can get worse if you don't rest..."

"Both of you, stop." I said, not looking to them. "I am going with you to the station and none of you can stop me." Both of them went quiet as Osmosis began driving, heading towards the police station.

This has officially been the worst day off of work ever.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_**

So sorry if this chapter is kind of written badly. It's late and I had a long week at work.

I've been thinking so much of the plot of this and I cannot wait to write more! I have a few great ideas and I know you all will love them! That or you will yell at me because of feels (wouldn't be my first time with that).

If there's any errors you see, please feel free to let me know and I can edit it. I do proofread my things, but sometimes I even miss things. I noticed a lot of things wrong with The Virus Within, so if you see something wrong, let me know!

Also, The pic is of Anne! I used a microorganism maker by r2ninjaturtle on DeviantArt to create what she looks like. I've also been doodling her a lot with pens just for the hell of it and they're turning out really good surprisingly. I have a feeling that when I use pencil and actually try it won't look good. That's how it usually goes for me!

CREDITS AND DISCLAIMERS

Anne is owned by me. Please ask me if you wish to use her in one of your own stories.

Almira is owned by DarkraixCresselia. I got permission from her to use Almira in my story.

Osmosis Jones is owned by Warner Bros. I am not affiliated with the company and am only writing this story for fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Can This Get Any Worse?

**Chapter 2: Can This Get Any Worse?**

The ride to the station was quiet. My mind ran at a million miles per hour as I stared out the window, trying hard to comprehend the situation. I ignored Drix and Osmosis several times when they asked me if I was okay. I was not in the mood to talk about the situation whatsoever. If I started talking about what happened, who knows what emotions would pour out of me. I mean, my dad and his hyena pet, who supposedly had died one year ago, are alive and still inside Frank. Who knows what could have happened if they tried to kill again?!

That got me thinking, though...they were inside Frank for a whole year, as far as I know. If they still wanted to kill Frank, why haven't they yet? There were plenty of opportunities to do so, which I am thankful that they haven't. I would not be in the mood to deal with that again. And right now, I am much less in the mood to deal with them.

We soon arrived at the station and we got out, Drix picking up the still passed out Thrax and Almira. I walked ahead of them into the station, going to my office and shutting the door. I didn't want to be near anyone while they discussed what they're going to do with the duo. I made myself a cup of coffee with my coffee maker and sat in the chair, leaning back and taking a drink. Coffee always helped me to calm down, but right now it didn't help much.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door, seeing it open afterwards. I told them that it was unlocked, taking another sip from my cup. Osmosis walked in with Drix following, the cell closing the door before coming to the desk.

"Hey...you alright?" Osmosis asked, looking to me with concern.

"What are they going to do with them?" I asked, dodging his question.

"Anne, we are worried about you." Drix replied, floating near the desk. "We are here to help, but we cannot if you ignore us."

"I am fine, okay?" I replied sharply, looking to both of them sternly. "Now answer my question. Are they going to lock them up? Kill them? Throw them out? Have they decided yet or no?"

Osmosis looked to me and sighed, sitting down in a chair. "You may not like it. I sure as spit don't."

I raised a brow and turned my chair to face the two better, setting my cup down. "What do you mean by that, Osmosis?"

I watched as the cell looked to the pill, both of them nodding before the cell faced me again. "Drix pitched an idea to the chief and he approved of it."

"You're both scaring me now." I said, leaning forward slightly. "What is the idea?"

Drix cleared his throat, looking to me. "I asked the chief if we could give the two a second chance. They seemed harmless enough to not do anything wrong again. At least to me, but anyway-"

"What do you mean by 'second chance'?" I inquired. I could feel my stomach churn and my finger twitch slightly.

"Anne..." Osmosis sighed. "Thrax and Almira are now your apprentices."

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I shot up from my chair, knocking it over onto the ground.

"You are going to take them under your wing and teach them how to be cops." Drix said. "As well as how to be better citizens."

"NO SPITTING WAY!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on my desk. "Why the hell did you thin

sk this would be a good idea?!"

"So you can spend time with your father. That is what you wanted, right?" Drix asked.

"NO! Why did you think I would want that?!" I was fuming, but I managed to calm myself down slightly. My finger was lit and I forced it back to normal, picking my chair up and sitting down in it.

"You had said before you wished he was here so you can talk to him." The pill said, his face showing he was taken aback.

"I said that, yes, but that was almost a year ago! Now I do not want them back! They nearly ruined my life!" I retorted. "I do not want them as apprentices! Lock them up! Banish them! Kill them! I don't care!"

"Anne, listen. The chief already assigned them to you." Osmosis said. "They put the bracelets you invented on them, so they have to listen to you."

"I. Don't. Want. Them. As. Apprentices!" I repeated myself, making sure to annunciate each word.

"We told him that, but the chief said you have to do this. It's part of your job. If you don't do it, he said you'd be fired." Osmosis explained."There's nothing we could do to change his mind."

"He can't do this to me!" I slapped both of my hands to my face, letting them slide down slowly. "It's not fair."

"Anne, you can do this." The cell said, walking over to me and patting my shoulder. "You just need to show them what you do and how they can do it and be good and then they're out of your hair."

I groaned and slid down in my chair, my arms holding me up by the armrests. "How long do I have to do this?"

"As long as it takes." Drix said.

"God..." I groaned, standing and going to my coffee maker. I poured myself another cup, looking to them. "Can I just get a day off where I don't get called into work?"

Osmosis looked to me, shrugging. "I guess not. Everyone likes you here and they know you get the job done right, which is why they come to you."

"That doesn't help me." I retorted, drinking from my mug and muttering to myself. "Maybe I'll go to the club tonight...that should help me calm down..."

"Take the two of them with you." Drix said. "You can show them around as well. Get them acquainted with the area."

"You weren't supposed to hear that..." I sat down, sighing deeply. "Can you take me home? I need to relax..."

Osmosis nodded. "Yeah. I'll get the two in my car so we can all go home." He patted my head, walking out with Drix following.

I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair. My head ached as my mind ran rapidly with multiple thoughts. My dad-no wait-Thrax and Almira was back and he now was going to be my apprentice. The last time they and I were near each other was over a year ago and they nearly killed me. I was lucky to be alive after all of that and now, since they are going to be living with me, I was in even more danger. What if they tried to kill again? I shook my head as I finished off my coffee, standing and grabbing my bag from the desk. I walked out as i tried clearing my mind, seeing the chief and going over to him.

"Anne! I was just about to come talk to you about your new assignment." He said as he looked over to me.

"Yeah, yeah. How long is this going to be? I don't want to have them under my wing for a long time." I said in an exasperated tone.

"Only until you deem it necessary." He said, handing me a set of keys with a remote on it. "These are for those bracelets you helped to make. You can explain to them when they wake what they do. We will keep a close eye on them and if something happens, we will make sure they don't get away. If you're in trouble, press that red button and it'll incapacitate them and we will be there to take care of the rest."

I sighed and took the keys, looking to them. "Perfect. Should I be arrested for harboring two criminals?"

The chief laughed, patting my shoulder. "Good one, Anne...this is part of your job, so no."

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath. "Great. I guess I'll go do my never ending job. Thanks, Chief." I said sarcastically, walking outside to Osmosis.

Drix placed Thrax and Almira into the back of the car, closing the door as I opened the other side. He looked and waved at me, but I ignored him and got into the car and drove off. Fiddling with the keys as the boys got in, I stared out the window as I continued to try to process the situation. I thought hard about what was to come and what I was going to do. I watched the scenery in silence, wanting nothing more than to be home already.

We pulled into the apartments soon and we got out, Drix picking up a still unconscious Thrax and Almira. I walked ahead and said nothing, going upstairs and to my apartment. I unlocked it and went inside, leaving the door open so the boys could bring the two inside. Setting my bag and jacket down on the table, I went to the second bedroom after grabbing a few sheets. I began to make the bed as I heard the boys come into the apartment, continuing until I was done. I walked out and saw Thrax and Almira on the couch, frowning.

"Why the hell did they want me? Couldn't they have chosen someone else?" I asked Osmosis, frowning.

"I don't know. I asked them that too and he said they think you would be a good fit." He replied. "You know, since you are his daughter and all."

"I don't give two spits about that." I growled. "He's not my father. He was never there for me growing up. Why the hell would I be able to change him now?"

"Anne..." Osmosis said softly, looking to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "Just...just calm down and think about all this. I know you and you're willing to tackle any challenge head on. You can do this. Just get it done and you won't have to deal with them any longer."

I looked to him and closed my eyes, sighing deeply. He was right. I wasn't one to turn down a challenge. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe I can change them and then they will be out of my hair for good. All I have to do is train them and change them and they will be out of my life for good.

"Okay...you're right." I sighed, looking to him. "But if something happens to anyone or myself, they won't be my problem."

"I know." He pulled me into a half hug, patting my back and walking out with Drix.

I sighed and looked to the two laying on my couch, seeing the bracelets flashing on their wrists. I hoped they worked as far as being unbreakable and heat resistant. But what my mind was on was what their reaction would be when they woke up. My mind raced and caused my head to ache. I grumbled and went to the kitchen, getting a cup of water and chugging it. I filled another cup and a bowl with water. Setting it near the duo for when they woke. I sat on the opposite chair with my own cup of water, waiting for them to wake.

It was about an hour before they began to stir, causing me to go onto full alert. My gun sat nearby and the keys rested in my jeans pocket, my eyes fixed on the two of them. I sat unmoving as I watched the two, fiddling with the hypothalamus chain on my arm. I watched as the pair woke, looking around before fixing their gazes on me.

"Water is on the table for the both of you." I began.

"…where are we?" Thrax asked, a hint of a growl in his voice as he stood. Almira followed suit, both of them glaring at me.

"Unless you two want to die, I would suggest you sit down, shut up, and listen up." I demanded, making sure my voice came out strong. I was pretty scared since these two nearly killed me last time, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from doing my job.

"And why should we listen to you, girl?" Thrax walked over to me, Almira walking over and growling.

I looked at them and laid a hand on my gun, motioning to the bracelets. "Those are designed to kill you by poison. If you disobey me, you die. If you try to run, you die. The police will hunt you down and kill you before you even make it two blocks. So, unless you have a death wish, you two are my problem and you will listen to me."

The man growled, his burner claw glowing slightly. "I'm not going to listen to some kid cop tell me what I can and can't do!"

He whistled, Almira immediately reacting. She growled and backed away a bit, barking once and rushing towards me. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and pressed one of the remote's buttons without hesitation. The bracelet beeped and the hyena yelped, stopping and laying down.

"The hell did you do to my baby girl?!" Thrax demanded, kneeling to check on her.

"Did I mention that these bracelets can shock you? I can set it for a little shock, which is what she received. I can raise it up to lethal levels if I feel necessary." I said, standing. "I don't like this, just like you, but I'm doing this so I don't get fired from my job. You two are my problem and if you act up in any way, you will be dead. Understand?"

The man stood and looked down on me. He was about a foot taller Than me (in germ terms) so he was a little intimidating, but I still held my ground as he spoke. "Fine, girl. But I'm only doing this so we both can have our freedom one day. And I will not follow your demands. You cannot tell us what we can do." He leaned forward, his face in front of mine.

"Listen. I don't like this." I repeated. "But I am forced to have you as my apprentices or else I'd be out of my job. So this is far from fun and games for me. You two will behave and listen to me. I highly suggest You both watch what you say and do. One wrong step and you both won't see the nest day's sunrise. And I don't care if you're my dad or not. I won't hesitate."

He growled, glaring at me. "Don't expect me to treat you with kindness, kid."

"Don't hold your breath." I retorted, holstering my gun and walking to my bedroom. "Your bedroom is on the left. If you need anything let me know and I will see what I can do."

"…thank you." The man said in a sarcastic tone, both of them walking to the bedroom and slamming the door shut.

I closed my own and sat on the bed, grabbing my pillow and screaming into it. I could not believe I did that. I managed to get them to at least listen to me. It felt good, but I was also terrified. What if I messed up? What if they somehow kill me or get me killed? What if they killed others? I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my mind, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. My mind was racing so much that I needed a distraction.

Maybe later I could go to the club and get my mind off of things. Of course I would have to drag the duo with me, but this day couldn't get any worse.

Little did I know that my whole world would be turned upside down in the coming days.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

So sorry for the delay! I got busy with life and stuff.

I hope you all had a great holiday! I got an iPad mini so now I can take this story wits me and work on it when I'm out and about (thank you Word app). So if you guys see any mistakes in my document, let me know and I can change it. I usually correct myself, but I have missed things before.

I am moving in February so I will try my best to update when I can! Live comes first, so if there's a while where I don't write, you know why. I will try my best though!

CREDITS AND DISCLAIMERS

Anne is owned by me. Please ask me if you wish to use her in one of your own stories.

Almira is owned by DarkraixCresselia. I got permission from them to use Almira in my story.

Osmosis Jones is owned by Warner Bros. I am not affiliated with the company and am only writing this story for fun.


	4. Chapter 3: The Night I Lost Control

**Chapter 3: The Night I Lost Control**

"Get ready, you two!" I shouted as I knocked on the second bedroom door. "We leave in ten!"

"Shut it!" I heard Thrax reply in an annoyed tone.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my room, looking at my outfit in the mirror. Black short skirt? Check. Knee-high wedge boots with purple tights on underneath? Check! Dark purple tank top with black cardigan? Triple check! I was just about ready to go out for the night. I pulled my hair into a ponytail with two sections framing my face, walking to the living room and finishing what I needed to do there.

Oh, how I wish I didn't have to drag the duo along with me. All I wanted was a quiet night out and go to the club, but nope! I still have to do my job and take them around before going to where I wanted to go. I made a note to myself to ensure I thank Drix and Osmosis later for dumping the duo on me instead of volunteering themselves in my place.

After finishing what I needed to do I sat in the chair, fiddling with the hypothalamus chain on my right wrist. I checked the time on my phone and sighed, leaning back. "Five minutes!"

"We're coming! We're coming!" The man replied back. After about a minute the duo walked into the room, both with annoyed faces on. Thrax wore the same thing he was arrested in earlier. I'm guessing he didn't have any other clothes.

"We'll go get you some new clothes tomorrow." I told him, standing and grabbing my bag. "For now, let's go. I'll show you around a bit then we will go to the club."

"Why are you showing us around?" Thrax inquired, his tone noticeably angered. Almira looked to me with an annoyed look on her face. Boy, her look looked exactly like mine I wore on my face.

"Because I have a job I need to do and if you two are crashing here for the time being, I need to show you around." I replied in a stern yet annoyed tone. "So I suggest you just hush up and follow me."

The duo sighed and followed me out of the apartment, the three of us going outside. I walked down the street with them and fiddled with the chain, showing them around a bit. They both had a feeling of boredom around them, and I do not blame them. I was just as bored as they were, but more so annoyed. The last thing I wanted was to do this, butI had no choice though.

As we walked I noticed a lot of people looking to us. Some of them had shock written on their face at the sight of Thrax, while others just glared. I kept my head lowered and moved along, not wanting anyone to cause trouble. In my mind I was wishing that the chief would give a notice to the city to let them know that Thrax and Almira were among us but were not a danger. Maybe I will mention it to him the next time I'm at the station. For now, I continued walking, my mind racing with a thousand and one different things.

As I thought, something from my past came up. When I had just arrived here, many people gave me the same looks as I saw then. If it weren't for Osmosis being there and telling some people that I wasn't lethal, I wouldn't be here now. I probably would be in jail or worse. I glanced back at the duo and they seemed unfazed by the looks, but I wonder what they were thinking inside. Did they not like the attention either or did they just not care? Part of me wanted to ask, but the other part of me forced myself not to. Who knows what they'd do if I asked them questions they didn't want to answer.

After we walked for a bit in silence, I heard Almira make a noise. A few seconds later I heard Thrax speak up. "Hey, that's-! Um…girl?"

"It's Anne." I replied, stopping and looking back to him. "What do you need?"

He looked to me, brow raised in confusion. "That's my chain." He pointed to my wrist.

I looked to the chain and back to him, frowning. "Theres no way in hell you're getting this back." I half-growled.

"Why the hell do you have it then?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Because my boss wanted me to have it so no one else breaks into the station and steals it." I answered. "We already had one major incident with this. We cannot afford another."

"So they trusted you, another El Muerte Roja virus with it?" He asked, half smirking. "Your work sure has interesting ways to handle evidence."

"Forgive me and my work for handling this case differently." I said sarcastically. "This case was a hassle to clean up." I turned and walked away, hearing them shuffle behind me.

About an hour later we arrived at the club, the three of us walking in. It was crowded with virus and germ alike, all dancing and drinking and having fun. The dance floor was packed with people, as usual. The bartenders were mixing and serving drinks and food while the DJ blasted music through the speakers. I couldn't tell what song it was, but I didn't have time to process it before hearing my name being called.

"Yo, Anne!" A germ walked over, a wide smile on his face. "It's been a while!"

"Hey, AJ." I greeted in reply, hugging him back when he pulled me into a hug. "How are things?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. People have been asking where you've been!" He said, nudging me a bit. "So what's happening with you?"

"Nothing much. Work has kept me busy." I motioned to the duo. "Also have two new apprentices."

AJ looked to the duo and nodded, smiling. "I'm AJ, owner of this here club." He held his hand out. "Welcome!"

Thrax looked and reluctantly shook his hand, eyes rolling slightly. "Thrax. And the hyena is my baby girl, Almira."

I leaned over and whispered to AJ, "I was kinda forced to take them under my wing. Part of the job, you know?"

AJ nodded and smiled at them. "If you guys need anything, please let me know! It's always nice to meet friends of one of my best customers!" He smiled, walking off.

"Damn, he's super chipper." Thrax sighed heavily, Almira making a sound which sounded like she was agreeing.

"Shut up, you two." I hissed. "Just don't do anything to get noticed." I walked over to the bar, ordering drinks and looking around. I jumped a bit when a hand slapped my back, turning and seeing Osmosis and Drix.

"Glad you made it!" Osmosis said, smiling. "I made sure DJ knew you were coming so he can announce the challenge!"

I smiled a bit, punching his arm. "Thanks, dude."

"So, how's the job going?" Drix asked in a whisper, motioning to the duo next to me.

"It's alright so far." I replied in a whisper. "I hate this whole going though."

"I do not blame you." He replied.

"ALRIGHT, LADIES AND GERMS!" I heard DJ announce throughout the club as I grabbed the drinks, giving one to Thrax. "Tonight, we have our reigning queen of the dance off in the house! Give it up for miss Anne! If you wish to challenge her, come to the DJ booth and let me know!"

Did I mention that I loved dancing? I was apparently so good that I am known as the Queen of Dancing in the club. They started dance offs because people kept challenging me to them. Mostly it was germs who were drunk off their asses and some even passed out halfway through the song. Every now and again I got someone who was decent, but people still considered me winner. Sometimes no one challenged me during the visit, but it's a nice change. They even have dance offs when I'm gone, but they love to let everyone in the club know when I'm there.

And yes, the station knows I love going to this club on a regular basis. They think its cool. I found this one because of a job I did about ten months prior. Ever since I loved coming here. I don't do it to drink a ton. I just love the atmosphere and and people are so nice. Ever since I try coming at least a few times a month. I don't even need to tell the bartender my order anymore. They usually have it ready by the time I get to the counter. Of course it's non-alcoholic. I'm not of age yet and there's no way I'm getting in trouble for underage drinking!

The five of us found an empty table and sat down, chatting and listening to the music. Osmosis tried to get to know Thrax and Almira a bit, but they didn't like him talking much. I gave the duo a subtle look as if to tell them to knock it off and talk to him. I saw the male virus roll his eyes and talked to Osmosis a bit more. Satisfied I leaned back, enjoying my drink and tapping my foot to the music.

About an hour and a half passed and I was challenged two times, both of them I won by default. Both guys were drunk, which isn't surprising, and both passed out after a minute. I made sure the music stopped and checked on the challenger, like I usually do in these situations, and made sure their friends got them home safely. I didn't even break a sweat as I returned to the table both times, sitting and taking a sip of my drink. Osmosis and Drix congratulated me, while Thrax and Almira did nothing but look around. I just wished they would lighten up a bit and have a little fun. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! We have another challenger!" DJ announced, pointing to me. "Anne, girl! You've been challenged!"

"But I just sat down!" I joked and smiled, standing and taking another sip of my drink. I set the glass down and walked to the dance floor, seeing my challenger.

He was a dark purple germ, hair slicked back and standing a few inches above me. He was a little built and wore a jacket over a black shirt. Jeans covered his legs, wearing sneakers on his feet. His purple eyes met mine, a smirk lining his face as he took the mic from DJ.

"This is the reigning queen? I thought she would be taller?" He joked, the crowd laughing along.

Oh it's on.

I took the mic and smirked, hand on my hip. "Look who's talking, mr. hair gel." I retorted, the crowd laughing again. "So you want to challenge me to a dance off? You sure you can beat me?"

He took the mic back. "Hell yeah I do. And I'm even letting you pick the song."

I smiled, taking the mic. "Oh yeah? Such a gentleman."

"So what'll it be, Anne?" DJ asked, taking the mic as I handed it to him.

"The usual." I replied, walking to the center of the floor with the germ. We shook hands and backed away slightly.

"Alright, you know the rules! No kicking, spitting, crying, or fighting with one another!" DJ said into the mic, raising his arm. "Anne, are you ready?"

"You know it!" I shouted back.

"Challenger, are you ready?"

"Yeah I am!" The germ replied.

"ALRIGHT! Let the battle begin!" DJ shouted as he dropped the mic, the music starting.

 _Can I make a little toast?_

 _Can we get a little close?_

 _Can I get an amen?_

 _Can I get a hello yeah?_

 _Can I get a Holy Ghost?_

As soon as the music started I immediately began, mouthing the words to the song. It was one of my favorites and I was not about to let anyone beat me when this song played. I finished a bit and pointed to the challenger, smirking.

 _Somebody give me a beat_

 _Let me see you on your feet_

 _Somebody save your man_

 _I don't give a god damn_

 _I wanna be a freak_

 _Ooohhhh…_

I watched the challenger as he moved, mouthing the words as well. I clapped to the beat and the crowd followed along, the germ following along with the rhythm. At the end he pointed to me, signaling my turn.

 _Catch me if you can_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _Where we're going_

 _(Where we're going)_

 _When you feel it and you know_

 _When this shit's about to blow_

 _And it hits you_

 _Ooh it hits you like_

I followed the beat and mouthed the song, smiling all the while. When the song slowed a bit I slowed myself, locking eyes with the germ and beginning to walk in a circle. He walked opposite of me, both of us dancing as the song continued.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

We both stopped and he danced to the next line alone before letting me have my turn.

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

I then danced to the next line.

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

We both spun at the next line.

 _I had to let it go_

Both of us stopped, singing the next verse.

 _Oh my god I lose control_

When the beat dropped, we both went all out.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

It was like we both were in sync during the chorus. Both of us matched the beat flawlessly, both of us with our own dance moves. From then on we danced constantly, no taking turns. This was a serious battle.

 _Like a shot to the face_

 _Now you got a little taste_

 _Baby never give a f***_

 _Get up_

 _Stand up_

 _Shake your butt to the base_

 _Ooohhhh_

 _When you break it down_

 _They're gonna love the sound_

 _Everybody just stop_

We both stopped as the music stopped for a second, continuing to dance when it came back on.

 _And bring it back around like_

 _Catch me if you can_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _Where we're going_

 _(Where we're going)_

 _When you feel it and you know_

 _When this shit's about to blow_

 _And it hits you_

 _Ooh it hits you like_

We slowed down and walked around each other a bit, clapping and getting the crowd to clap and sing.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

Beat dropped again and we both gave it our all.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

We both danced on our own styles and the crowd cheered.

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

The song slowed again and we both stopped, dancing slowly and singing along.

 _Catch me if you can_

 _I don't think you understand_

 _Where we're going_

 _When you feel it and you know_

 _When this shit's about to blow_

 _And it hits you_

 _hits you like_

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

The beat dropped again and we both went all out, knowing this was the finale.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

Now we face one another, mirroring our dance moves with one another. It was almost like we had practiced these moves before with one another.

 _In my body_

 _In my bones_

 _Drop the beat_

 _And free my soul_

 _When I hear that rock and roll_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _La la la la, oh oh oh_

 _I had to let it go_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

 _Oh my god I lose control_

As the song hit the final line we both stopped, singing it loudly.

 _Oh my god I lose control_

We both stood in the middle of the dance floor, panting and catching our breaths. I noticed then both of us had taken our jackets off, the clothing laying on the floor near the DJ booth. The entire club erupted in applause, people even chanting both of our names.

"Eli, huh?" I said in a breathless tone, smirking up at him. "Nice name."

"Thank you. You weren't half bad out there." He replied.

"Thanks. Same to you." I grinned.

"CALM DOWN NOW! It's time to pick a winner!" DJ announced and he crowd cheered before quieting again.

"Good luck." I told Eli.

"I don't need your luck." He smirked, arms crossed.

"Alright, y'all! Who thinks Eli should win?!" DJ asked and the crowd erupted in cheering. The purple germ smirked and waved, nodding his head in approval.

"That's right!" He said, looking to me. "I think I won."

"They haven't even cheered me yet. Just wait." I grinned, arms crossed. I notice Osmosis and Drix nearby, smiling widely and giving me thumbs up. I gave them one back in reply, noticing the other two in our party still at the table looking bored. Jeez, I wished they'd lighten up a bit. I didn't like doing this either, but both of us have no choice. I snapped out of my thoughts when DJ spoke again.

"Now how about our reigning queen, Anne?!" He asked. The crowd went insane with cheering and chanting.

"What was that now?" I asked Eli, smirking at him.

"Damn. Nice job." He smiled, holding his hand out to me. "The best did win. Congratulations."

I shook his hand, smiling. "Thank you."

"I will see you around." He winked and walked off, grabbing his jacket and going to a group of his friends.

I felt something in my hand and looked down, seeing a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Did that germ just give me his number?! What in the name of Frank?! I never had this happen and I don't know how to handle this. I stuck the paper in my pocket and grabbed my jacket, taking one final bow at the crowd before walking to the table. Osmosis and Drix followed, patting my back and congratulating me. I sat in the chair and took a drink, ordering some food and looking to the duo.

"Can you both look….I don't know, not so bored?" I said, frowning at them.

"And why should we?" Thrax retorted, growling slightly. "I do not need to take orders from anyone." Almira huffed, I assume in agreement.

I rolled my eyes, fiddling with the hypothalamus chain. "Just act like you're having fun, okay? I'm not having fun with this situation, but I'm at least trying to have fun and get my mind off of this." I replied, drinking. "Plus you never know. Maybe you will find something fun here."

The virus rolled his eyes, arms crossing. "…fine. But there is no guarantee that I will actually like what we do."

"Deal." I said, sliding them some food when it arrived. "Eat up." I said. Both of them huffed and Thrax began eating, handing a but to Almira.

The rest of the night went by smoothly. No one else challenged me to a dance battle, which made it a nice night. Thrax and Almira were quiet and chatted slightly, ignoring the stares and whispers from the others in the club. I don't blame them for ignoring them. I was once in their place and I hated it. Hell, people still do talk, but I don't give a spit. Osmosis and Drix tried making small talk with the duo, which surprisingly they chatted with them. I don't expect that to last long.

After a while we decided to leave. I did have to go into work in the morning and Osmosis and Drix had a job they needed to do. Some sort of investigation I believe. As for me, I was on paperwork duty. Whoop. Not the best part of my job.

We walked back to the apartments and chatted, Thrax and Almira lingering behind a little. I smiled and laughed along with the cell and pill, one hand sliding into my pocket. I felt the paper and pulled it out, looking to it.

"Is that a phone number?" Osmosis smirked, nudging me with his elbow. "Was it that germ you battled?"

"Shut it!" I smiled, shoving him playfully. "He gave it to me but I don't plan to call him."

The cell smirked. "I think you should. It's about time for you to get with someone."

"If I want to wait, I can." I retorted, seeing the apartments and going in with the group.

We went to the elevators and pressed the numbers, waiting for the lift to take us to our floors. I bid the cell and pill goodnight, going to mine and grabbing my keys. I opened the door and let Thrax and Almira in, locking my apartment. They went to their room and closed the door without a word. I went to mine and closed the door, sitting on the bed and looking at the number. I shrugged and set it on the nightstand, changing clothes and going to sleep.

If only I could keep the nightmares away.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

Another delayed post because of life, but I'm so glad I finally wrote this chapter!

The song is "Lose Control" by Hedley. I created this chapter in a wat that when you listen to the song you can imagine Anne and Eli dancing however you see them. Plus it would be hard for me to write how I see them dancing when I listen to the song. Nonetheless, go listen to the song! It's so good!

CREDITS AND DISCLAIMERS

Anne is owned by me. Please ask me if you wish to use her in one of your own stories.

Almira is owned by DarkraixCresselia. I got permission from them to use Almira in my story.

Osmosis Jones is owned by Warner Bros. I am not affiliated with the company and am only writing this story for fun.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Threat in Town?

**Chapter 4: A New Threat in Town?**

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. If you're going to be my apprentices, you need to learn to fight better."

"We already fight well!"

"Yes, but I mean in a way that won't break the rules. Plus you want to be freed, right?"

"…fine."

I smirked as I lead them to the training room at the station, opening the door and leading them in. I removed my jacket and placed it on an empty chair, going to the corner and grabbing a punching bag. I rolled it to the middle of the room before doing the same to several other punching bags and training equipment. After finishing up I looked to the duo, smiling. "Alright. Time to train!"

Thrax looked to me with a dirty look as he walked to a punching bag, tapping it with a finger. "Interesting form of training. How will this help us train?" He asked, glancing at Almira as she went to another piece of training equipment and nudged it with her paw.

"It'll help build up your strength." I answered as I patted my upper arm. "You'll need it to fight. How else did I manage to catch you when I was chasing you the other day?"

"By climbing and almost shooting us." The virus retorted.

I frowned and stealthily placed my foot by his heel, quickly pulling it and tripping him. He yelled as he fell onto the padded floor, Almira rushing to him and growling at me. He sat up and glared at me, standing up.

"What the hell was that for?!" He shouted angrily.

"Be careful about what you do and say." I grinned. "And be aware of your surroundings. That's a major rule in order to survive here."

Thrax snarled at me and crossed his arms. "I don't need you to tell me what I need to know." He neatly spat. "I'm much older than you. I've seen more than you."

"Yeah? I know. And I wear them on my wrist." I dangled hypothalamus chain in the air.

He glared at the chain, arms crossing. "…you really like to be a pain."

I smirked. "Well, I'm kinda forced to do this so I want to make the best of this. And that means seeing you both tortured. Especially for what you did a year back." I looked to Almira, tapping my scar on the side of my abdomen. She smirked a bit and let out a slight snicker at the sight of it, obviously happy with what she did.

"Anyway, we need to train. If you're going to be on the force, even temporarily, you need to mak

ae sure you don't get killed out there. It's pretty dangerous." I said, moving to a training set a little away from them. "Use what you want to build muscle strength. And no setting things on fire." I heard Almira let out a playful whine at that and I snickered. I knew she was joking but it was funny.

I began by stretching a bit and loosening up, going over to the punching bag and patting it. Shifting my feet slightly I spun and planted a roundhouse kick on the bag, seeing it topple a bit and stand upright after a few seconds. I then began to punch and kick the bag over and over and threw in a few special moves as well, using my knees and elbows. After a few minutes I stopped and panted slightly, patting the bag and moving on to a few more things. All the while I kept an eye on the two using the mirrors along the wall. They trained on the equipment in silence, barely even breaking a sweat.

After a bit I stopped and went to the side, getting a water bottle from the fridge and taking a drink. I took another out and whistled at Thrax, throwing it at him. He caught it and said nothing in response, opening it and taking a drink. He knelt and let Almira drink as well. I wiped my brow and drank more, adjusting my hair and tying it back.

I was just about to begin with the training once again when the door opened loudly, Osmosis standing in the door. "Anne! We need you in the conference room!" He shouted, his tone obviously shaken slightly and breathless.

I frowned and walked over, grabbing my jacket. "What's wrong, Osmosis? What happened?"

"Not good…new…new virus…in…" he panted hard. "…spotted…here…"

I frowned and whistled, looking to the other two. "Come on you two!"

"No thanks." Thrax replied venomously.

"NOW." I snapped. "You're on the force now. You're coming with me."

The two rolled their eyes and we followed Osmosis to the room. When we arrived the chief was there with Leah, both sitting at the large table. I saw Leah tense when she saw the two behind me, but Osmosis went over and patted her shoulder before sitting down with Drix hovering behind them. I frowned and sat across from Osmosis, looking to the papers on the table as Thrax and Almira sat next to me. A few were blurry dark images of a hooded figure, hands dawning long claws but everything else being unrecognizable.

I picked up a photo and looked at it, frowning. "What's going on?" I asked, looking to the chief. "Who is this?"

"We don't know…" he began. "We caught word from a few witnesses that they saw a new virus in Frank…and these pictures are all we got from them as evidence."

I looked at images more and passed some down to the others. Thrax took the one with the claws and stared at it, grimacing a bit before passing it on. "If it is a virus, I doubt it's harmful. Those claws can be from bacteria or something else that won't be a threat."

"We still can't rule out the possibility." Leah said, leaning in her chair. "The witnesses said they saw them near the ingrown toenail and some said he was trying to get a gang together."

"At least that's what the witnesses say…" the chief said. "We don't know if that's what's going on or if there's something more there."

"So what are you guys going to do?" I inquired, leaning back in the chair.

"You mean, what are you going to do." The chief said and I raised a brow. "We decided to assign you and Osmosis to the job."

I grinned and looked to Osmosis. "Just like old times then."

"You know it." He retorted.

"Anyway." The chief cleared his throat. "You guys need to figure out who this is and if they are a threat to Frank. If they are, use any means to apprehend them or take them down. Even if it means how you took them down last time." He motioned to Thrax and Almira, who both in return glared at the man.

"Got it." Osmosis nodded, looking to the images. "Did you get all the information you could from the witnesses already?"

"Yeah, we did." Leah answered. "When they reported the individual, we asked them about what they saw and they gave us all we know. It's not much at all, but I know you guys can work with what you got."

I nodded and looked to the photos, studying them as best as I could. "Okay…I think we can get started…" I said, taking the photos and putting them in the folder with the other papers. "I assume that we are to report anything to you, right?"

"As usual." The chief confirmed, standing up. "You can take the folder to look over and determine your plan of attack. I suggest starting as soon as you can. We don't know if this is something series or not. You all are dismissed."

We waited until the chief left before the rest of us filed out of the room, all of us going to my office. I sat at my desk and the others entered, Drix closed the door as Osmosis and Leah sat in the two chairs. Thrax and Almira stood in the corner of the room, quietly observing. I opened the folder and took the photos out, pulling out the statements and looking at them.

"Okay…" I began, looking at the group. "So what should we do first?"

"Well…if this is a virus…" Osmosis began. "We should figure out what type he or she is…"

"And their threat level…" Drix chimed in.

I nodded in agreement and looked at the duo in the corner. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"On what?" Thrax asked with a slight growl.

"On how to catch this guy." I replied and glared at them. "You're my apprentices now. You're part of the team, like it or not."

He sneered and rolled his eyes, arms crossing tighter. "…get more evidence and clues, I guess. Usually viruses try to mobilize a gang in order to help them take down the host. They tend to be near where the most bacteria accumulate…"

I nodded and looked to the others, leaning back. "So…I guess we start there…"

"Yeah…and I know exactly where the most bacteria accumulate…" Osmosis smirked.

"In Frank's toenail?" Drix inquired.

"Exactly." I smiled. "We can go tonight and begin our research."

Osmosis nodded and looked. "We should get going then if we intend to get down there by nightfall." Osmosis stood and walked towards the door. "We all should fit into my car. Including those two idiots over there."

Thrax glared at him as the cell pointed a finger at him. "Look who's talking." He retorted, Almira growling and baring her teeth at Osmosis.

"You all get along or you'll all deal with me." I stood and looked at them.

Leah stood and adjusted her dress. "I should report this to the mayor so he is aware of what's going on." She excused herself as she walked out of the office.

"Alright. Let's get going then." I said as I grabbed the papers, putting them into a bag and walking towards the door.

As Odmosid drove the car I looked at the witness testimonies and the photos as we ventured to the toe, reading and analyzing what they said. All of them had almost nothing to help besides the photos and a few things about the suspect gathering a gang. I signed and placed the items back in the bag, looking at the others before looking outside.

I slid a hand into my jacket pocket after a bit and paused a bit as my hand touched something. Grabbing the item and pulling it out, I saw it was the paper the germ from the club gave me after the dance battle the night before. I sighed and looked at it, debating on what I should do.

"Who's number is that?" I heard Thrax ask.

I looked to him and frowned, hiding the paper from him. "Why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm just curious. And that paper is really the only source of conversation I can handle right now." He replied, reaching over and snatching it from me.

"H-hey!" I scrambled to try to take back the paper. "Give that back!"

"Don't make me turn this car around!" I heard Osmosis joke.

I smacked the cell over the hea, receiving an "ow" from him, and looked to the virus next to me. "Fine. It's from the guy from the dance battle last night. Can I have it back now?" I held out my hand.

"Do you plan to contact him?" He asked as Almira looked at the paper. She laughed softly and smirked at me. She must have thought that was funny for some reason. All the more reason to punch her later.

"Why do you care?" I replied, glaring. "You never cared for me as a kid. So why care now?"

He glared at me and tossed the paper back. "Just because I'm your biological father doesn't mean I care for you at all."

"Never said you ever cared." I replied. "And I don't know if I'm going to call him. But you shouldn't concern yourself with other people's business. It's rude."

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for trying to have some form of entertainment."

I huffed back. "If you want entertainment, the strip club is located in the-"

"What the spit?!"

Osmosis interrupted by slamming on the brakes and I looked to him with confusion. The blood cell looked out the front of the car and I followed his gaze. A silhouette ran across several rooftops, a few others following behind it. I got out and looked at the figure, seeing it jump from rooftop to rooftop. I clutched my hand into a fist and ran towards one of the shorter buildings, climbing it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Osmosis yell at me.

"Trying to catch this guy!" I replied. "One thing I learned in school is that a quick way of getting around is jumping across buildings."

"It's basic virus knowledge." Thrax chimed in as I got to the roof.

"Yeah…and that method of jumping they were just doing is for sure not good." I said, looking down at him. "Get in the car and follow me!"

Osmosis nodded and informed me to be careful. I gave him a thumbs up before I began to chase the figures. The few following the front runner dispersed, leaving the one I continued to chase. They were further in front of me than earlier, but I was fast. Being trained in these methods from a young age and perfecting them in the police force, it's not a surprise that I'm getting more jobs than others that deal with viruses. I swiftly caught up to the roof-jumper and followed behind them closely.

"Frank PD!" I shouted, pulling my gun from its holster. "Rooftop jumping is prohibited! Stop now!"

The figure glanced behind them and quickly looked back forward, jumping further away from me in a single jump. I have never seen that happen before. I was shocked at the way they jumped flawlessly. I didn't let it get the best of be as I chased the figure down. Soon I was in close range again and I jumped forward, grabbing a hold of the figure and we fell hard to the rooftop.

"Alright. You're under arrest!" I said as I panted, reaching into my jacket and grabbing handcuffs as the figure turned their head to look at me partially. That's when I saw a key feature.

Red eyes.

I paused as I looked at the eyes. They looked…familiar. Like I've seen those exact same ones before. My mind went blank for a second as I tried to comprehend what was going on. But that proved to be a mistake.

I must have been very out of it, because the sounds of gunshots and bullets landing near us snapped me out of my gaze. I looked behind me and saw the dispersed figures shooting at me. I began to shoot back, not moving off the figure under me.

I should not have looked away.

The figure under me pulled a knife and jabbed it into my right leg while I wasn't paying attention. I let out a scream in pain as the figure kicked me off. Falling back and grabbing my leg, knife still protruding out of it, the figure seemed to vanish into thin air. I gritted my teeth as I stood, looking around the area. Not a trace of the mystery person not his goons. I was lucky enough to be unscathed from the bullets, but the knife hurt like hell.

"Spit…" I cursed as I carefully kept down from the rooftop, falling to my knees as I landed due to the pain. I cried out again and stood shakily, holding onto the wall for support. My leg felt limp from the wound.

"ANNE!" I heard Osmosis call my name and I looked to the entrance of the alleyway, seeing the cell rush to me. Drix, Thrax, and Almira followed behind him, the cell reaching me first. "What the hell happened to your leg?!"

I chuckled slightly. "I tackled the figure…but…before I could do anything I was stabbed…" I motioned to the leg, plasma trailing down.

"Oh my…" Drix frowned and looked at the wound. "That doesn't look good."

"No it does not." Thrax said and I heard Almira chime in with a bit. "You going to be okay?"

"Aww…you do care." I joked with the virus.

"H-hey! I just want to make sure you're okay is all." He stuttered, crossing his arms and huffing. Almira sat and huffed as well, eyes rolling.

"Don't try to deny it…" I grinned.

"Anne, are you okay? We heard gunshots…" Osmosis asked as he and Drix looked at me worryingly. Just like how parents look at their kid.

"I'll live, guys…not the worse I've had…" I tried to reassure them with a smile. "Let's just get to the car…"

"Did you happen to see who the guy was?" Osmosis asked, helping me to the car. The others followed close behind, Drix already pulling out the first aid kit.

"No…but all I saw was red eyes…" I said as the cell helped me into the car. He sat me on the edge of the seat with my leg outside of it, Drix coming up and beginning to treat my wound.

"Red eyes?" Thrax inquired. "That is all you saw?"

I nodded as Drix tied a cloth above the wound and grabbed the knife, pulling it out in a single motion. Pain shot through my leg as I cried out, gritting my teeth and grabbing the seat. "A warning next time would be nice!"

"My apologies…" the pill replied as he cleaned and bandaged the wound.

I signed and replied with a "no worries", looking at the rooftops and thinning my lips. Those eyes were so familiar. They weren't just any red eyes…at least to me. I shrugged it off mentally and looked back to the group, watching Drix wrap my leg up.

Those eyes were going to haunt me, weren't they?

The correct answer: yes.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So sorry for not posting in a long time! I've been busy with life and lost my writing muse for a while. But I should be back in action!

I also did a Speedpaint of our dear Anne! You can check it out here at YouTube! My username is AllyCharms over there ( won't allow me to link DX)

CREDITS AND DISCLAIMERS

Anne is owned by me. Please ask me if you wish to use her in one of your own stories.

Almira is owned by DarkraixCresselia. I got permission from them to use Almira in my story.

Osmosis Jones is owned by Warner Bros. I am not affiliated with the company and am only writing this story for fun.


End file.
